


Complications

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Tales of Counter Earth [11]
Category: Avengers (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Past John Walker(marvel)/Rachel Summers, character experimented on resulting in mental changes, downer ending, past Logan(x-men)/Rachel Summers, time jump from rest of series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Twenty five years from the beginning of the Tales of Counter Earth series Rachel encounters some complications in her life.
Series: Tales of Counter Earth [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876063





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.
> 
> Heads up! this was the last fic written for Tales of counter earth and it is really kind of a downer revealing several horrible things that happened to various characters over the years and ends on a real downer note.

Complications:  
Part One of Three

She sat behind the desk watching the news feed of the battle raging between the Avengers and the latest revival of the Sons of the Serpent. She was watching her son the third Captain America dodging the attacks meant for him. She knew he could take care of himself but she couldn’t forget that his taking over the mantle of Captain America from Rikki last year had made him a target for everyone who disapproved of a mutant bearing the title.

“The kid is doing alright,” A familiar voice said and she turned to see Steve Rogers looking at the screen. “I only wish Logan could have seen how good Hudson has become.” She knew Steve didn’t mean anything by it but anyone bringing up Logan always hurt. “Anyway Rachel I wanted to talk to you about that incident with James the other day.”

“There isn’t really much to talk about James was only indirectly involved.” She knew she was treading a fine line but as the Head administrator at the Avengers Academy she officially answered to Steve but she had to protect confidences. “Besides this is something you should really talk with James about.” She looked at the screen where the battle was ending.

“Natasha and I have already discussed things with James,” Steve said glancing a the screen. She caught it then a brief flash from her nearly non existent telepathy he knew everything. “He told us why the situation happened but I still wanted to discuss it with you.”

“There isn’t much to discuss Steve,” She said glancing at her desk at the last photo taken of her Logan and their three children together. “One of our students thought his sister had been taken advantage of and picked a fight with Mustang, James intervened and it spread form there everyone has been appropriately punished and the matter is closed.”

She could sense that Steve was about to push the issue when her phone rang. “Yes,” She said quickly answering it. She was dismayed to hear it was her youngest child. “Jackson, what’s the matter?” He was supposed to be spending the week with his father.

“Dad’s friends are over the ones who keep running down Hudson and I don’t want to stay here anymore.” She felt a stab of irritation she and John had more than their fair share of arguments about some of his friends and their anti mutant views despite the fact their son was a mutant. “Can you come get me?”

“Its your father’s week but I’ll be over there to have a talk with him soon.” She said a quick goodbye and stood up. “If you’ll excuse me Steve I have to go deal with my ex husband.” He gave her a sympathetic nod as she walked past him. She tried not to regret her brief relationship with John Walker after Logan’s death since she did love their son but at times it was hard. She should have known better than to get involved with someone so soon after Logan’s death and having her telepathy and most of her tk burned out during the final battle with Charles Xavier.

“Mrs Grey,” A voice called and she turned to see Jennifer Baldwin bouncing towards her. “There’s another fight starting between Mustang and Crusher.” The girl said clearly anxious about what was going on. She gestured for the girl to lead the way and followed after her. She arrived to see they were already throwing punches.

“Enough,” She said letting her anger over the situation with John fuel her powers. She separated them a bit harder than she probably should have but she was tired of this. “I thought his matter was settled.” She said holding them both upside down in mid air. “Now go to your rooms and stay there until one of the staff comes to get you.” She spun them through the air landing htem at opposite sides of the court yard. “Now go.” She waited to see if they’d talk back but both took off.

“I’ll make sure there’s no more trouble,” Steve said from behind her. “Go deal with John.” She nodded her thanks and left. She felt guilty leaving the situation at the school for now but she had to help Jackson with his father otherwise he’d run away form his dad’s house again and John’s lawyers would use it as an excuse to drag her back into Court.

The last time they’d been in court she’d had to drop out of the front line Avengers teams for a teaching position to keep primary custody of Jackson. She headed to the teleportor system Reed had designed for the Avengers a few years ago. She sat it for her ex’s address and grabbed the return remote and stepped into the portal. She walked toward the house and heard loud laughter. She wasn’t surprised to see it was the US Agents out of uniform. She had never cared for a right wing business man’s answer to the avengers that was started after Steve stepped down and Rikki took over. They hadn’t approved of a female Captain America and had really thrown a fit when she chose her son a mutant as her Bucky. “Rachel what are you doing here,” John asked in annoyance when he saw her approaching.

“I called her,” Jackson said as he came out carrying his bag. “I won’t stay here if they are here.” He said angrily pointing at her ex husband’s team. She wished Jackson had let her handle it but her twelve year old son looked ready for a fight.

“Are we going to have to go court again,” John said turning back toward her. “You know its my week.” She noticed the US agents looking uncomfortable. “So just go back to baby sitting the future of the Avengers and let me work things out with my son.”

“I know it is your weekend,” She said careful to keep her temper. “However, you should spend your time with our son, instead of hanging out with your team who spend their time bad mouthing Jackson’s big brother.”

“Half brother,” John said under his breath before turning toward Jackson. “If you have a problem with anything my team says take it up with me not your mother.” She thought for a moment things were going to be alright but then one of the Agents had to open their mouth.

“Yeah, kid let your dad handle us don’t go running to your mutie mom.” She could sense John’s embarrassment at the remark but the worst thing was it didn’t make him angry. During their brief few years together it would have made him angry.

It had a very different effect on their son though. “Shut up you bastard.” He yelled and suddenly the agent was flying through the air. She caught him and glanced at John who was stunned to see Jackson’s eyes glowing brightly as a visible aura of energy surrounded him.

“Jackson calm down,” She said walking towards him. “Relax and concentrate on my voice.” She had known this day was coming but she hadn’t expected it to happen today. She needed to get him calm and get him to Hank there were other factors of concern to deal with. She was glad when the aura dimmed and he seemed to be relaxing. Once he was calm she put her arms around him. “John I’m taking him to see Doctor McCoy are you coming?” She didn’t care if he dragged her back to court over this she had to make sure her son’s emerging mutation wasn’t dangerous.

“I’ll meet you there later I’ll make sure Lt. Colsen is okay and get the agents back to base before I come.” She could feel how conflicted he was and that bothered her. She could feel a carefully constructed denial fading away in his head. He hadn’t believed their son would be a mutant and that worried her. She hit the switch on the remote that summoned the return portal and led her son through it.

“Don’t worry Jackson we’ll be at the Institute soon,” She said as she reset it and led him through the second portal. She could feel his muscles tensing and she was worried about the possible complication Hank had mentioned because of his father’s altered DNA. They had been watching for it ever since he was born but knew he wouldn’t be fully out of the woods until his powers fully emerged.

As they arrived at the mansion she wasn’t surprised to see two of her other children waiting for her. “Cerebro detected his emerging powers,” Jeannie said as she leaned down to give Jackson a hug. “Welcome to the mutant club little brother.” Axel knelt down and hugged his brother next. “Hank is waiting for the two of you in the medical area.” She nodded and led Jackson there. She could sense some anxiety from her children and Hank as they approached and that worried her.


	2. Chapter 2

Complications  
Part Two of Three

By the time John arrived most of her family had already shown up having even her oldest son who’d come straight from the Avengers Battle site to be there. She did her best to keep her irritation from showing as he arrived. She didn’t need to pick a fight now in the middle of her very large family. “How is Jackson?” John asked.

“We don’t know Hank is running some test because he’s worried about how Jackson’s body is reacting to his mutation.” Her daughter said speaking up quickly. She was glad her daughter did because the remnants of her telepathy were picking up how much he didn’t want to be here. She was glad he’d come for their son but his distaste with mutants was not something he’d felt when they were married.

As if summoned by the statement Hank appeared looking relieved. “I have good news all signs indicate Jackson is going to be fine but it will be a rough few days for him as his mutation emerges and his body adapts to the changes.” Hank looked over at her and John. “It will be best that he stays here for the duration though to make sure there won’t be further complications since his mutation does seem to have been affected by your altered DNA Mr. Walker.”

“How has he been affected?” John asked and she sensed he was worried that Jackson wouldn’t pass for human anymore. She started to say something when Nate caught her arm. She could feel her brother’s reassuring pressure and she relaxed he was right now wasn’t the time.

“His body is increasing in density so he will most likely inherit all of your physical abilities but to a possibly even greater level in addition to the extremely powerful energy field he can generate.” She had thought it was telekinesis that threw the man who bad mouthed her but perhaps it was that energy field instead. “If you want Mr. Walker you and Rachel can go see him for a moment but after that he’ll need to get some rest.”

She was already moving and after a moment of hesitation John was walking behind her. She wanted to pick a fight but she kept her temper as they entered their son’s room. She could tell he was in pain even without her weak telepathy telling her. “Hey how are you doing?” She asked as she set down beside the bed.

“Everything hurts but Doctor McCoy says it will get better.” She saw her son turn toward his father. “Is Lt. Colsen okay?” She was glad to see her son cared if he’d hurt the other man or not even though he was a bigoted jack ass.

“He’s fine son just focus on getting better,” John said and she sensed that he was intentionally being stand offish. “We’ll have to reschedule going fishing for when your better.” She got the impression he wouldn’t be rescheduling it and she nearly lost her temper.

“We will let you rest now,” She said standing up. “Try to get some sleep and I’ll be back in a little while.” She waited until John said his goodbyes and then headed out she waved her family off once they were back in the waiting room. “We need to talk now John.” She pointed toward an empty room and he reluctantly headed inside as soon as the door was closed she turned toward him. “What’s wrong with you?” She could barely contain her fury. “Since when do you have such a problem with mutants that you’d dread being alone with your own son who you’ve known was a mutant since he was born.”

“I’m getting remarried and her family doesn’t like mutants,” He said honestly. “Given some of what I’ve seen when we take down those Magnetic Renaissance groups I can understand it.” She couldn’t believe he was letting that extremist Magneto worshiping cult affect his view of all mutants. “I hoped that Jackson would be normal like some of the other kids of mutants and folks who had the power broker process.” He said bringing up the small minority who never manifested powers despite having the x-gene when their parents had been altered in that way. “Now that he’s got powers it is probably best if I give up visitation for everyone’s sake.” Her anger caused her telepathy remnants to surge and she could see into his head. She saw how his new fiancee was already pregnant and how John wanted a fresh start with a human family how he’d only fought so hard for custody to spite her.

“I always knew there was something wrong with you but I can’t believe you’d pull this stunt.” She turned and left the room leaving him alone. She could barely contain her fury so she headed out side and let go hitting the barrier that surrounded the planet with all the force she could muster.

“I don’t think it is completely his fault,” Emma Frost said causing her to spin around to face her. “If you could have probed deeper you’d know he’s suffering side effects from an experiment to boost his powers Liberty corp’s leaders the so called Liberty council performed on him.” She was staring at her step mother in shock from that statement. “I could sense how much he didn’t want to be there and I got curious.” Emma said as her only justification. “I never approved of you marrying him and he was always a jack ass but he was never an anti mutant jack ass.”

“I’ll have to inform Steve of this maybe Shield can finally use this to shut them down.” She had never liked the group that called themselves the true patriots who had funded the creation of the US Agents and got John to come out of retirement and lead them. “Hopefully it won’t come out that you performed an illegal deep brain scan.”

“Several illegal brain scans actually,” Emma said with a dark frown. “I’m going to go poke my head into the doctors who performed the experiment to see what they did so perhaps Hank can fix it.” Emma said turning and heading back into the school. “After all Jackson doesn’t deserve to have his father reject him.” She had to admit that while they still occasionally had rough patches she didn’t doubt Emma’s commitment to their family anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Complications  
Part Three of Three

She watched the news coverage as the members of the Liberty Council were rounded up after their illegal genetic experiments on the members of their Super Hero team had been exposed. “We got them they won’t hurt anyone else.” Steve said from where he was standing behind her. “Have you heard from Hank yet about reversing what they did?”

“There’s no way to do it the brain chemistry changes that triggered this xenophobic distrust of mutants and others who are different are most likely permanent.” She couldn’t believe her son would never get his father back. “Hank even thinks it could get worse as years go by so it’s probably for the best that he’s got his lawyer drawing up papers to give up his parental rights to Jackson.” Emma and Nate had both offered to try to fix him but the odds were against it and he’d never consent so if it failed they’d be in legal trouble.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Steve said and she knew it was the truth for all his problems with John Walker and their history he was still sorry to see what he was becoming. “Do you need some time off?”

“Yes but I’ll be back soon.” She knew she had to spend some time helping her son deal with things and getting her own feelings about this together. “I should be back soon and call me in immediately if those rumors of activity in Latveria turn out to be true.” No one had been in or out of the country since Ultron destroyed it twelve years ago. Doom’s family had even fled the country so if the rumors that Doom had been seen near the border were true then it could be a bad sign. “Who’s going to be filling in for me while I’m gone?”

“Vance is going to take over the Academy he’s coming out of retirement after the divorce.” She was surprised to hear that Vance hadn’t been on active duty for years. She knew his relationship with Ultra woman had ended badly but she hadn’t thought he’d come out of retirement. “He should be able to handle things here.” She was sure he’d be able to. “And Sam has volunteered to come talk to James, Mustang, Chokehold and Crusher.” Steve said bringing up the still unsettled mess that was disrupting campus.

“I’m glad Sam is pretty good at handling those situations.” She couldn’t think of anything to say even though it was the truth. “I’ll be going now.” She watched him nod and she left the office heading for the transporter to take her back to Xavier’s school. She changed her mind at the last minute and selected Monster Island. She would drop in on Sam and make sure he knew the whole story plus she could talk ask him his advice on talking to her son about things.

She stepped off the pad and headed threw the halls of the castle that once belonged to the Mole Man. She found Sam standing on a balcony looking out over the terrain. She was amazed at how young he still looked since being an external he was aging slower than the rest of them. “Where’s Nate?”

“Bruce is having a bad day,” He said pointing out into the distance where seconds later there was a loud crash. “Nate is keeping him occupied until he calms down.” She still felt sorry for Bruce Banner he’d been at peace with the Hulk until Xavier had torn his mind to shreds again. “I didn’t expect to see you how’s Jackson taking things?”

“That’s why I’m here I want some advice on how to talk to him about things.” She said after a moments pause. “And I thought I should make sure you have all the details about that situation you intend to mediate.”

“I’ve got all the details, Mustang was dating Chokehold now he’s with James and Crusher is pissed thinking he was just using his sister.” Sam said with a weak smile. “I wish I had better advice but its going to be hard for Jackson to take losing his father this way.” He looked down. “We’ve both had experience with losing people but never like this still alive but getting more alien to the person we knew all the time.”

Sam had put into words the real horror of what Jackson would be going through. There wouldn’t be any last minute cure for John he was just going to keep changing and end up the type of person who couldn’t even stand to be in the same room with his son. “I need to go Sam I need to be with my son.” He nodded and she turned and left. She sensed Nate and Bruce arriving back but she didn’t want to wait so she stepped onto the transporter and was on her way to the school.

“Rachel we need to talk,” Emma said as soon as she appeared on the panel. “I know you are in a hurray to see your son but we need to talk now.” She was thrown by Emma’s words. “I want you to be prepared for what your going to have to deal with.” She was afraid then. “Your son has spent the last few hours looking up every famous geneticist on the planet and asking Hank if they could help his father.” She felt her heart breaking all over again for her son. “Hank has assured him that he and others he’s brought in will keep working but he’s still looking up names.” Emma put her hand on her shoulder. “Don’t make him stop just try to ease him into talking about how he feels when he’s ready.” She nodded and Emma let her go. She headed to find her son and hopefully help him through this.

The End


End file.
